


Death Note: Matt/Reader. *Insert Title Here Cause I Can't Make One :p*

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Accidental Touching Of Matt's Ass By Mello, Aged Down Near, Aged Up Beyond Birthday, Aged Up L, Aged Up Light Yagami, British Original Female Character, Certain Characters Never Died, Child Abuse, Disbelife, F/M, Fluff, Neko Original Female Character, New Friends, Orphan - Freeform, Plane Ride, Possible Descriptions Of Blood, Possible Lemon, Secerecy, Sex Jokes, Trust, Use Of The Light Imagay Meme Mentioned, Very Annoyed British Neko Original Female Character, neko, suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a plane ride from Canada, Matt, Mello, and Near meet a british girl named Ari Zayan. She is very cat-like, and Near keeps saying too Matt and Mello that she is a Neko.





	1. Chapter 1

Mello sat on the inside, so I was leaning over him too put our bags up. 1, 2, 3. Mine, Mellos, Nears. I sat back down, and Near sat in front of us. We were silent, enjoying the sounds of others. Then...  
"WELL I NEVER HAD A PROPER HOME OR PARENTS TO TEACH ME THAT!" I heard a girl with a british accent yell. All 3 of us turned around to see. It was a silvery blue haired girl yelling to a man. He slapped her face and yelled back, "WELL I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO WOULD EVER WANT A MUTANT FREAK LIKE YOU! I KNOW WHY YOUR PARENTS LEFT YOU TO DIE, YOU WERE A SCIENCE EXPEREMINT GONE WRONG!" She hissed at him, and he punched her again, and again, and again. A flight attendent came over, and started pushing him away. I heard people murmering.  
"The poor child..."  
"Mutant freak? What does he mean?"  
"Sciennce expriment gone wrong was a bit harsh..." The girl tried to shrink, and grabbed her bag. Mellos mouth was a little 'o', and Near looked like he wanted to cry. She was briskly walking towards us, and sat down on the seat to my right. She reminds me of a... cat. Near sniffiled and wiped his eyes. The poor little guy, first time he's been exposed to such a hostile enviroment. He got out of his seat, and tapped the girl on the shoulder gently. Her muscles tightened, then relaxed to the gentle touch. She looked up, and I seen her eyes. One was blue, one was brown. Like a cat. "Excuse me? Are you okay?" Near asked her. Her face had a handprint on it from were he slapped her. She smiled. "Yes, thank you." She had a calming aura, and her voice was nice. I liked her accent. Near hugged her tightly. Mello laughed. He leaned across me. "Hey, whats your name?" He asked. "Ari. Ari Zayan." This was uncoftrable. And very awkward. He was laying across my ass, and it really bugged me. "Dude. Get off." I grumbled and tried to push him off me. Ari giggled, and Mello moved off. "I'm Near! That guy there is Mello-" He pointed to Mello" And thats Matt!" I nodded and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Mello looked at Ari. "Isn't Ari a boys name?" She looked at him. "Yes it is. Is it a problem for you that it's my name?" Mello shook his head no. "Ari, may I sit with you?" Near asked while tugging on her shirt sleeve. Ari looked at me, and I nodded. She looked at Near and smiled. "Sure". Near happily climbed over her and sat down. Ari helped him get buckled, and a few momments later the plan took off. Near fell asleep, leaning on her shoulder. "So, Ari, where are you goin'?" I asked. She looks over. "Japan, to Wammy's House." I looked at her in shock. "Dude! We're goin' there too!" She smiles. "Cool" We sit, not talking. Mello asks, seriously, "What did that man mean when he called you a 'mutant freak' and 'a science experiment gone wrong?'" Ari stiffens, her eyes show that she is panicing enternally. "U-um. No reason." She says very quickly. Mello looks at her, obvious that he doesn't belive her. Near stirrs. "Maybe it's cause shes a *yawn* Neko..." Ari looks at him, panicing on the outside now too. She laughs nervously and ruffles his hair with a stiff hand. "'W-what makes you think that Near?" Mello and I look at her. "Sorry, Ari, but judging fromyour reaction to that, the fact that you act like a cat, you hiss, and it's obvious you're tryingto steer us away from finding it out, I would have to agree with Near." She turns pale when Mello nods in agreement. "Well, okay, maybe I am. We are almost at Wammy's I'll tell you then okay?" She pleads. "K" Mello takes a chocolate bar, and like always, does a dramatic bite, and hits me in the face with his hair. I sputter and spit his hair out of my mouth. Ari laughs, the little gold bell on the black collar around her neck jingles. "Oh! And the bell, on the /collar/ on your neck" I add. She laughs and purrs at my statment, obvious she likes the bell. Near lights up. I forgot his obsession with bells. "Can I ring it!" He asks her. She smiles down at him, and nods. He pokes it, and squels in delight when iit jingles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ari wears:  
> •A large over sized white sweater that goes past her waist-to cover hear tail, because out in public she lifts her tail so it's not hanging down so people can't see it  
> •Blue skinny jeans  
> •A white base ball cap just resting on her head- Or so it seems, its actually resting on her ears so people cant see them  
> •Grey combat boots  
> •A black collar with a gold bell on it

We landed, and Ari carried a sleeping Near in her arms, her stachel on her back. "So, what did Wammy tell you to do Ari." Mello asked. "Um... Oh! He said just wait in the airport parking lot." She whispered, so she wouldn't wake up Near. We started walking to the parking lot. "Us too. How do we know what he looks like? It's not like he'll have a sign..." I started saying until Ari poked me and pointed to 3 boys in their mis 20's, one, with brown hair and eyes, was holding a piece of paper that had 'MATT, MELLO, NEAR AND ARI COME HERE' in big black letters. Mello facepalmed. "They put it on a fucking sign..." Ari sighed and started walking. A wind blew, nearly knocking her hat off. She balanced Near in one arm while she fixed it. Mello led, with Ari and I beside each other. We reached them. "Hello, I expect you four are..." One of them with black messy hair said. The other one, the one with neater black hair, said "Well, I see your 'deduction powers have decreased by 40%' because you aren't sitting weird. This one-"He points to me, "Is Ari, That one-" Mello "Is Matt, that one-" Near now, "Is Mello. And the girl is Near" We stare at him. "See! They're rendered speachless because I got it right!" Mello rudely snorts. "Um, no. I'm Mello, the red heads Matt, the girl is Ari and the little boy is Near." The messy haired one spoke again. "Beyond, if you let me finish... I am L, the one in the black shirt is Beyond Birthday, and the one with the sign is Light Yagami" Beyond laughs. "Light, say your last name backwards" Light looks confused. "Okay? Imagay. Wait! Urghh!" L rolls his eyes. "Enough! To the vehicle!" He points dramaticly to a silver van. We climb in. L is driving, Light beside him, Beyond behind L, Mello, Near, Ari and I behind him. Near is awake now, and is reading a childrens book. Mello is finishing his chocolate bar, and Ari is holding her hat down and and is trying to fix something on her back. Beyond turns around. "Ari, we know of your... condition"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE FOR OOCNESS  
> THE KIRA CASE NEVER HAPPENED BUT WATARI IS DEAD =c

Ari stiffens. "But, don't worry we're not gonna do anything to you. Just noticed your trying to fix your tail and hid your ears. So, yeah, you can take of the hat and fix your tail." Ari sighs in relief."Thanks" she take off her hat and Mello, Near and I gasp. They are silvery-blue. she fixes the fur on them with the back of her hand. Then she takes off the large white sweater. Under that is a black and white stripped t-shirt. Her tail is the same color as her ears, and she flicks it twice, then rests it on her lap. "WOW COOL ARI!" Near shouts. Ari giggles, out of nerves. Mello just sits there, dumdfounded. I ask "Can I... touch your tail?". She doesn't answer, but instead rubs her tail against my cheek repeatedly, and lays it to rest again. I pet it. It is very, very soft. We arrive at the house, and we climb out. I get out behind Ari and notice her tail is twitching, and her ears are too. You can tell a lot about her by her ears and tail. She's nervous. "Wow..." There are about 70 kids, all of which are no older than 18. Ari stiffens. "THAT GIRL IS A NEKO!!!!!!!!" someone screeches. Ari moves behind me. Near drags her back out. Light calls out, "WELCOME MELLO, MATT, ARI AND NEAR!" He points to each of us in turn .The kids cheer. One comes up to L. "L, should I show them to their rooms?" L smiles. "Sure Kyle (1 of my oc's)" Kyle waves for us to follow him. We do. He starts walking beside Ari. He keeps moving really close, and she'll move closer to me. "So, you're a Neko?" She looks at him and rolls her eyes. "No, I'm a mermaid. Can't you tell?" He looks at her. "Really? Cool!" She stops and faces him. "You are an idoit. OF COURSE I'M A NEKO!" She starts walkingagain, this time in between me and the wall. Kyle is behind her. All of a sudden, he darts his hand out and yanks on her tail. Hard. Ari mewls loudly, and falls into Kyle. I'm really startin' to hate that guy. He pushes her onto a wall, getting really close to her face. She squirms.


	5. Chapter 5

I got angry. Mello covered Nears eyes and plugged his ears. Ari stood therre glowering at the repulsive boy pinning her to the wall. "Get the fuck away from me bloody bastard." She hisses athim. He pushes his body against her, and she knees him where the sun-don't-shine. Mello whooped and high fived her. I laughed, and Near was just confused.

We were at our rooms. Near shared with a littlee boy his age, and Mello, Ari and I were sharing. There were three beds. Ari dibsed the one that has sunlight filtering through. I was in the middle, and Mello beside me. We had already unpacked, and Ari set up the diveder for when she changed. The room was a light grey, and had large windows. "Ari, can you transform into a cat?" I ask her. She nods. "Can you?" She nods again, smiling. Near opens the door. "Hello. May I stay here for a bit? "Sure." Ari says "Near, do you like cats?" Mello asks. "Yes, why?" Near says. "Because Ari's gonna turn into one." Ari smiles and walks to the divider. She pulls it closed, and a few seconds later, a beautiful silvery blue furred cat comes out. "Ari, flick your tail twice if you can understand us." Ari flicks her tail twice. "Wow! That's so cool!" Near exlaims. Ari meows, and hops on my bed. She sits beside me. I get out my book and lay down. Near goes back to his room, and Mello is beating up a laundry bag hanging from the ceiling. Ari lays down, and curls up right nextt to my stomach. On instinct, I start pettting her. I hear purrs emiting, and am pleased. A dinner bell chimes, and Ari transforms. It's awkward, because she's now curled up under my arm. I quickly sit up, blushing. "Sorry..." She mumbles. "No, no. It's fine" We start walking, and Mello stares at me. "Dude what" He chuckles "Nothin'"


End file.
